A location-free printing system is known. The location-free printing refers to sending printing jobs in advance to a server, or an MFP (Multi-functional Peripheral) functioning as the server, to carry out a printing with any of the MFPs (sub-device) that are connected with the server. At this time, it is possible to carry out the printing with a desired MFP such as an MFP that is positioned closest to a user, an MFP that is not used, or the like according to settings.
In such a system, when a printing operation is carried out in the MFP selected for printing, a printing job is received from the server, the printing job is expanded and then the printing is started. In some situations, there is a problem that it takes much time to output the printing after the printing operation is started.